VineClan's Monthly Challenge- Feb
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: This VineClan's monthly challenge for Feb. - Venomstorm's Valentine's Day Challenge. This is off a forum I am a mod at, if you would like a link, pm me, or just search "VineClan" and you'll find it. This is also just a short-story on Vincent x Willow that might be in an upcoming story. (Rated T because I rate all my stories T)
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances:**

_Leader_

_Talon_- a battle-scarred, broad-shouldered, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and unusually longer front claws

_Second-in-Command_

_Strike- _a small, lean, sleek pale ginger and white tom with green eyes and a short tail

_Healer_

_Sparrow- _an average-sized, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Fighters_

_Vincent- _an undersized ginger tabby tom with white markings and yellow eyes

_Stormy- _a long-furred, broad-shouldered, muscular, gray tabby she-cat with a white face and dark blue eyes

_Whiskers- _a long-legged, thin, sleek white tom with green eyes and long whiskers

_Coal- _a massive, very muscular, sleek night-black tom with white socks and blue eyes

_Twiggy- _long-legged tawny brown tom with amber eyes and darker tabby markings

_Thorn- _ragged-furred dark brown tom with a white belly and yellow eyes

_Willow- _soft pale gray she-cat with faint speckles and green eyes. (Former loner)

_Pine- _muscular brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Misty- _ragged-furred gray and white she-cat with golden-colored amber eyes

_Learners_

_Snake- _a large, long-legged, lean, ragged-furred, black tom with dark amber eyes

_Fang- _a broad-shouldered reddish brown she-cat with pale green eyes

_Claw- _a long-legged brown and white tom with yellow eyes

_Queens_

_Marble- _a long-furred, slender, sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes, white paws, a white face, and a white chest; mother of Vixen, Cedar, and Screech

_Apricot- _a small, lean, short-furred, sleek dark cream she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes; mother of Bumble, Snowy, and Speckle

_Kits_

_Bumble- _a large golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Snowy- _a tiny white she-cat with blue eyes; is deaf in one ear

_Speckle-_ a mottled cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Vixen- _a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Cedar- _a pale brown and white tabby with pale blue eyes

_Screech- _a broad-shouldered dark gray tom with dark green eyes

* * *

**Note: This uses cats from an upcoming story of mine, and this challenge focuses on Willow and Vincent.**

_**-Feather**_


	2. Vincent and Willow

**Vincent's POV**

_Vincent pounced, landing _on the plump gray mouse, then swiftly bit the mouse's neck, delivering the final blow. Vincent wanted a gift for his new found friend, Willow. Willow was the prettiest she-cat Vincent had ever laid eyes on, however she wasn't part of RogueClan, in fact, she didn't even know about it.

_Today I'll finally tell Willow about life in the forest, maybe even convinces her to join me, so we can be together, I'd give her the whole forest. Not even Talon or Strike could turn an extra fighter away._

Talon was RogueClan's leader, with Strike being his second-in-command, the two always seemed to look forward to when cats messed up. Vincent carried his catch to the meeting place he and Willow met at every half-moon.

"Vincent? Oh, I've been waiting for you forever! Oh, is that a mouse? I've always wanted to try one!" Vincent smiled, dropping the mouse in front of him, then he shook his ginger white marked fur. Willow was a soft pale gray she-cat with faint speckles and beautiful green eyes.

"We can share the mouse, but I have something to tell you about, it's important." Willow nodded, then took a bite of the pump mouse, excitement showing in her eyes.

"What is it?" Willow asked, motioning for Vincent to take a bite.

"Well, remember when I said I lived in the forest? Would you like to hear more about it?" Willow nodded. "Well, I live in a clan, RogueClan, everyone that lives there were kittypets, or loners at some time, and we patrol our borders, hunt for fresh-kill like mice, and we all live together, would you think about joining me?" When Vincent finished speaking he took a small bite of the mouse he and Willow had been sharing.

"You want me to live with you? O-oh, Vincent I have to tell you something, it's even more important than that… I'm expecting your kits." Willow looked down, unsure if having Vincent's kits was good or bad, and Vincent's yellow eyes widened with joy.

"Willow! That means you should come live with me, your housefolk would take them away, but if you came and lived with me, you-we could keep them! The clan would take care of you! The kits would be safe, please, Willow." Willow nodded, then smiled.

"Alright Vincent, I'll join you, could you meet me here tomorrow? I'll be ready then." Willow asked, then when she saw Vincent nod, she turned around and ran off toward her twoleg nest.

_I'd wait for you forever, my dear Willow._

Vincent finally looked away, after seeing she was safe, and ran back to his clan, Talon would be happy to know the clan was not just getting one new addition, but was getting a few more than one.

**_-The next day-_**

_Vincent lead Coal _and Whiskers to his and Willow's meeting place, today was the day she would join the clan.

Talon was happy to hear the clan was getting a new addition, along with new kits as well, Talon had even promised one of their kits to Whiskers.

After what seemed like moons, Vincent decided to look for Willow.

"Perhaps she's in trouble, I saw her go toward the twoleg nest over there yesterday, maybe we could check there?" Coal and Whiskers nodded, then Vincent lead the way to the nest he saw Willow go to yesterday, once all three cats where on the fence to her garden, they heard a yowl.

"Willow!" Vincent jumped into the garden to find Willow in a shiny cobweb-like den.

"Vincent! I'm stuck, I-I tried clawing the lock open, but it won't work! M-my housefolk locked me in here and then they just left… please help!" Coal and Whiskers got straight to work while Vincent laid his head against the cobweb-like wall, calming Willow.

After a few moments Whiskers and Coal got the lock picked open, Willow came running out, rushing over to Vincent, and the two entwined their tails together.

"Hello, you must be Willow, I'm Coal and this is Whiskers. Whiskers will be the trainer of one of your kits." Willow's fear-turned gaze, softened, returning to its normal bright green glare.

"Hello Coal, Hello Whiskers, pleasure to meet you, now can I finally see this camp of yours?" Coal, Whiskers and Vincent nodded, then lead Willow from her old twoleg garden to their camp.

**_-About 2 ½ moons later-_**

"Congratulations Vincent, you are now the father to four kits, three toms and a she-cat." Sparrow, the clan's healer said and left the two new parents alone.

"They are the prettiest kits I've ever laid eyes on, you of course being the first. They'll all make good fighters, I can tell." Vincent smiled, then gave Willow and his newborn kits each an affectionate lick to the head.

"I really wanted to name the black one with the white underbelly Night, she reminds me of a night sky." Willow said meaning their only she-kit.

"That's a great name. The cream-furred one I wanted to name Berry, for he reminds me of a berry." Vincent smiled, giving the newly named kit, Berry, a lick to the head.

"Then we could name the fully black one Harry, after my friend who lived in my twoleg garden with me." Willow meowed, instead of using words like Housefolk, she now used Twoleg, and she was adjusting quickly to living in a clan.

"That means we can name the last one, the ginger one, Louis, after my father, he died in a battle when my mother gave birth to me." Willow nodded, liking the name then curled her tail around the kits, keeping them nice and warm, and then laid her head down, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**_-Moons later-_**

_"From this day_ forth, until they have earned their right as fighters, Harry, Night, Louis, and Berry shall be learners. Now as I promised, Night's trainer shall be Whiskers. As for Harry, Vincent shall be his trainer, Coal shall have Louis and Strike will have Berry."

The four new learners all touched noses with their trainers, Vincent and Willow both with a look of pride in their eyes. Vincent was reminded of one of the first times he and Willow had met.

_"You know, I feel something for you, and I hope you feel the same, because I would love for you to be my mate." Vincent looked down at his paws, if cats could blush, then that would be what he was doing._

_"Vincent, I would love to be your mate, even though I haven't known you that long. I feel the same for you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." _

That seemed like seasons upon seasons ago, but no matter how long ago it was, he knew that he and Willow would forever be in love, even after death.

* * *

**1,142 words! Not including the allegiances, if you do include them then it's a total of 1,444 words, so that's a good amount as it's not really supposed to get all detailed, anyway thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**_-Feather_**


End file.
